


Sonnets for the Doctor and his Friends.

by GallifreyWrites



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyWrites/pseuds/GallifreyWrites
Summary: Poetry about the DW Universe.





	Sonnets for the Doctor and his Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the question, “Am I A Good Man?”  
> This is sort of about all of his companions. It’s not about any particular one, but it could be one or all, whichever you prefer. Enjoy!

You must know why I think you’re more than good.  
You stop and think of them when you’re alone.  
You had a love and lost her ev’ry time.  
You watched her leave to rest below a stone.

Not once did you explode in fi’ry anger.  
Not once did you expire from your grief.  
Not once did you forget the loves you’ve lost.  
Not once did you blame fate for playing thief.

Instead your hearts kept beating through the sorrow.  
Instead your hearts kept pulsing through the dread.  
Instead you kept your hearts from being broken  
You found your love and worshipped her ‘til dead.

So good are you for loving her and yet,  
You love her still in spite of your regret.


End file.
